Twisted Love Chronicles
by Asura94
Summary: Join Riddick Rexton as he goes through one wild, and crazy adventure with a multitude of women who're madly in love with him, hope he survives a horde of love crazed women.
1. Introduction

**Hello and welcome to Twisted Love Chronicle. This is another story I just recently came up with a few days ago, for those of you who are familiar with the Crazy Trouble With Love story series by yugiohfan163, this story is somewhat similar to his story. With his permission and help, I was finally able to finish the first chapter which will be posted shortly after this.**

 **Now, the main character of this story will feature my character Riddick Rexton, some of you who are familiar with Riddick from my other story Quantum Huntsman, he is the same character from it just with a different last name. In this story will show him being paired with several women from various franchises, ranging from fictional women, female anthropomorphs and goddesses from many mythologies. As well as featuring gender bent versions of male characters.**

 **Lastly I wanna inform you all that the women in this story will have some changes to them, some of them will range from thin, hourglass, voluptuous, bombshells, muscular and BBW/SSBBW, if any of that ain't your cup of tea you don't have to read it, but other than that sit back, relax and enjoy the story.**


	2. Riddick and Female Diablo

Series: Diablo.

* * *

In the city of New York a young man around the age of 18 almost 19 was seen standing in a circle of men, all of whom were moaning in pain and had various wounds on them, inside and alley. The teen had a leant built frame, not to big like a body builder and not to small like a stick, his skin was a fair tone, his face was lean and sharp with a chin almost narrow like a sharp end, his hair was spiked up in a flame style with the right side of his face covered by the bang of his hair, it was an abyssal black color with reddish tints at the edges, but what was the most eye catching thing about him, was his red eyes. They were so red they almost looked like blood.

This young man was Riddick S. Rexton.

Riddick huffed with disgust at the men before him, flicked his bowie free of any blood from them and sheathed it back on his belt. He turned around and was about to leave when one of the thugs grabbed his leg. Riddick turned his bloody gaze at him and narrowed his eyes before giving a swift kick on the man's head, knocking him out and causing him to let go. "Prick." He snarled in a deep yet young voice. He walked towards the entrance of the alley and spotted a young woman who looked roughed up and had tears in her clothes. "You alright?"

The woman nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around herself. "Y-Yes...th-thank you for saving me." She stuttered.

Riddick gave her a soft smile and nodded. "It's alright, you're safe now." The sound of a police siren was heard and a couple of police cars were seen pulling up and stopping before them. The officers got out of their cars and marched over to the alley, a female officer was tending to the woman, while her companions were busy rounding up the woman's would-be rapists. All the while Riddick had taken his chance to leave while they dealt with the situation.

Riddick walked by himself on the streets of New York, listening to the sounds of everyday activity in the Big Apple, he mostly keeps to himself never lets anyone get too close to him, not since his father died when he was a child. His mother died during childbirth leaving him with only his father. Riddick learned on how to take care of himself, how to survive the cruelty of the world, he's helped a lot of people and killed several bad people who prey on them. As he walked he noticed a woman wearing a hooded robe, sitting at a small table with what appeared to be a flaming upside down pentagram image on the table. ' _Heh, a Satanist no doubt._ ' He shook his head and walked passed her, not even paying any attention to her.

"...Excuse me, young sir." The woman spoke catching Riddick's attention. "Would you come here for a minute? I need to clarify something."

Raising a brow Riddick pondered on what this devil worshiping woman would want with him, deciding to humor her, he walked back over to her and stood in front of her. "What is it that you want?" He questioned.

The woman reached for her hood and pulled it back, revealing a young, beautiful woman with the smoothest of skin and long silky raven black hair, she opened her eyes and to his surprise saw that her eyes were a blazing fiery amber color. It was as if she had literal FIRE in her eyes! The woman chuckled with seemed very musical in his ears but kept a stoic face. "Give me your hand if you please." She said while stretching out her hand.

Eyes narrowed ever so slightly, Riddick slowly stretched out his left hand to her and let her grab his hand, her hands were by far the most softest he ever felt on anyone. The woman slowly traced her fingers across his palm and suddenly stopped at the center. She smiled and chuckled. "I was right. It is you." This made the red eyed teen tilt his head in confusion. ' _The hell she talking about?_ '

"You're the one, the one who my mistress seeks, the one man who she desires." The woman said with her smile becoming wider with every word.

"Your mistress? Who is this mistress of yours anyway?" He asked with his voice becoming hard.

The woman smirked and pulls a card out, turning it over and revealing a picture to Riddick. What he saw was something that was straight out of a person's wildest nightmare, on the card was a picture of a demon with a red blackish skin tone, two massive curved spikes its back facing upward, it had a crest like head with two long horns much like the two back spikes, a long tails with rows of spines reach from the top of its back and running along the tail, it had three clawed hands and a second pair of arms, it had two large bone wrist blades on the two main arms. It had a slender feminine frame despite all those spines and long slender hind legs with clawed feet. But what was the most eye catching was its impressive set of breasts it had, they were large and beautifully shaped for a fierce looking demon to have.

"This is my mistress boy. Diablo, the Prime Evil of the Burning Hells and the Lord of Terror!" The woman said with a grin so wide her head would've split in half.

Riddick shook his head and glared at her. "And what exactly does this demon want with me?" He snarled. "For all I know you're just talking nonsense and trying to con me for a quick buck." He then turned his back to her and began to walk away. "You can tell your so-called _mistress_ that she's got the wrong guy!" He exclaimed over his shoulder to her before turning around at the corner.

The woman however wasn't affected by his attitude and only chuckled quietly under her breath. "Oh Riddick...you have no idea **_how wrong you are._** " She said with her voice losing any humanity and becoming something less than human.

Riddick was mumbling to himself, feeling a little stupid for wasting his time listening to some crazy woman spouting on about how this supposed 'Lord of Terror' would be interested in him, if she even is real that is. "Ugh, forget this, I'm heading home." He said and was about to take a bus to his apartment, when suddenly he felt really dizzy and lightheaded.

"Wha….What's...happening...?" Before he knew it his whole word had gone dark.

* * *

All he saw was nothing but darkness, but for some reason felt such a scorching heatwave like he never felt in his entire life. He slowly opens his eyes and saw a dark red and rocky ceiling before him. "What the?" He said and started to look around then that's when he noticed something was very off, he wasn't even in New York City anymore!

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed.

Riddick found himself chained on a large bed, big enough to hold four people or a very tall person. The red eyed teen struggled against the chains that held him down, as the sounds of millions of screams filled the air, and the smell of sulfur and burning flesh assaulted his nose. Whatever this place is he had to get out of there and fast! "C'mon, c'mon!" He grunted as he pulled the chains with all his might, but they wouldn't budge.

" ** _Struggle all you want mortal, there's no escaping me._** " A demonic yet sensual voice spoke out.

Riddick turned his gaze at the entrance of the room, and glared heated daggers at his captor, whose shape could be seen in the shadows. "Who's there? Show yourself now!" He exclaimed wanting answers on who the person is and why they brought him to this strange place.

The person before him let out a chuckle which almost sent shivers down his spine and began to glow while stepping out of the shadows and into view. And when the person stepped into the light, Riddick lightly gasped with his eyes slightly widening, only to narrow them and baring his teeth, already recognizing the being before him. "Diablo!" He snarled.

There stood before him, was the Prime Evil herself, Diablo, lord of terror. Diablo gave Riddick a toothy grin on her demonic face, she slowly made her way towards the bed, her tail swinging behind her swaying hips and her NN cup breasts gently bounced with every step. "Why did you bring me here?" He questioned her, his steely gaze still glaring at her. The she demon chuckled and crawled on her hands and knees, stalking him like a predator would with prey.

" ** _Isn't it obvious?_** " She said as she reached his face with her breast smashing against his small frame. " ** _I've fallen madly in love with you the moment you were brought into creation._** " She tender stroke his face with her clawed hand. His smooth yet rough skin was almost like touching silk, her rough scaly skin almost sent shivers down his spine, the red eyed teen held his breath when she buried her face on the left side of his neck, feeling her teeth grazing over his skin and her hot breath was like being near a firepit.

" ** _I've watched you grown into the man you are as the years gone by, while watching you help the other mortals wasn't all to my liking, I simply relished on how you easily crushed your enemies as if they were worms beneath your feet._** " She said huskily while using licking her tongue on his neck, causing him to inhale sharply. " ** _It was in that moment I knew I had to have you. There was no way in the deepest pits of Hell, that I would lose you to another mortal woman or even an angel from the Heavens. You belong to me, and only me!_** " She pulls her face from his neck and grips his face in her hands, staring deeply into his blood red eyes with her burning eyes.

" ** _Join me Riddick, become my king, and together not only will we conquer the High Heavens and all of creation, but you'll have everything you could ever want. Power, glory, wealth, my undying love and also children to carry on our legacy~_** " She purred before capturing Riddick in a kiss.

Riddick's eyes went completely wide and felt his heart skipping a beat, when the she demon placed her lipless mouth on his, stealing his first kiss and feeling her burning tongue caressing his. He could feel her second pair of hands rubbing the sides of his body, then sliding them under his shirt and feeling his lean built body which made her purr through the kiss. Diablo's hands glowed a bright orange color and suddenly all of Riddick's clothes were burning away, leaving the red eyed teen completely naked under the she devil.

After what felt like an eternity Diablo broke the kiss, allowing Riddick to freely breath and pant from having her burning tongue in his mouth. Diablo chuckled enjoying the flustered face from the mortal beneath her. " ** _So, how does it feel to be kissed from an all powerful demon like me?_** " She asked while running her tongue on her teeth and keeping her smile on her face.

"Why're you even doing this? Is it because of that damned servant of yours?!" Riddick exclaimed loudly.

" ** _Servant? Oh you mean_** me, young man?" Diablo said while shifting her face and her voice to the woman who Riddick had meet back in New York. Riddick's face was now dumbfounded to see that the woman he met earlier, was actually Diablo herself! "Wha? I-It's you!" He gawked.

Diablo chuckled with her face remaining as the black haired woman he met. "Yes, me. How else was I able to find you and see for myself, if you were indeed the same one? While watching you from Hell was one thing, I wanted to watch and see you personally. So I disguised myself as a human, and went to the living world, where I watched and followed you on your one-man journey. And now that I have you right where I want you." Her face returned to her true demonic visage and lost any human trace in her voice, before grinning madly at the red eyed teen.

" ** _You're all MINE!_** " She exclaimed and then sank her teeth on the left side of where his neck and shoulder connect.

Riddick grunted loudly when the she devil bit him, he could feel blood oozing from his wound and feeling her tongue licking the blood from his skin. He gritted his teeth when he felt her claws piercing his skin and slowly moved across his chest, leaving claw marks and causing blood to seep from his wounds.

And to make things worse, his manhood was slowly grown hard from her biting and clawing him. ' _Shit! I can't believe this is happening!_ ' He mentally shouted.

Diablo felt his hardened cock poking at her and grinned, she pulled her teeth away and licked his blood from his wound. The she devil chuckled loudly and grinded herself against his lower body, feeling his cock against her. " ** _Does pain make you feel turned on, mortal? I never knew you were such a masochist._** " She said while giving a small cut on his left cheek.

"Ah! D-Don't count on it." he winced with a glare. "I've had my fare share of pain before, but there's no way it gets me turned on!"

This only made Diablo chuckle behind her hand. " ** _You can lie to yourself all you want, but you can't fool me, or yourself. I know what you want, you not only want to feel the pleasure of flesh, but pain as well._** " She said with a toothy grin before gripping his balls and giving them a very hard squeeze.

"AHH!" Riddick yelped from his balls getting crushed by this demon on top of him, then he felt her claws digging into his left pectoral and remaining inside his flesh. He gritted his teeth just to bear the pain she was giving him, but no matter what his cock seemed to remain hard and pulsating.

Diablo smirked when she saw him trying to act all tough and brave, which seemed really cute in her opinion, that's what she liked about him. Any mortal who ever crossed her path, would be trembling in absolute fear and pleading for their lord for salvation, but not this boy. He's not even screaming in neither fear nor pain, but trying to remain strong and defiant, she knew he was the one for her. One who was worthy to become king. " ** _Hehehe, try all you want boy, but even you must know fear like every other human in creation._** " She taunts him while twisting her claws in his wound.

Riddick only grunted loudly but not even screaming, there was no way he was going to let her have her way with him. "Not sure if you noticed, but I. Fear. NOTHING!" He exclaimed at her with his eyes hardened with a steely resolve and defiant nature. "Nothing scares me, not man, not beast, not even death himself scares me. Least of all you!"

His words and harden gaze made the she devil gasp softly and felt her heart skip a beat. This mortal, this one mortal was unlike any in the human world. Even in the face of the Prime Evil of Hell he still remains unafraid and defiant! Diablo slowly started to chuckle before it grew louder and louder, until she exploded into a mad laughter which echoed throughout the pits of Hell.

Fire erupted around the two and the screams of the damned cried even louder than before, as the whole chamber seemed to shake violently, but Riddick kept his resolve not even flinching when a small flame landed on his cheek and causing it to cauterize the wound.

" ** _Yes! YES! This is exactly what I want, a mate like you worthy of being my king and my eternal lover!_** " Diablo shouted in pure ecstasy as she turned her blazing eyes back at him. " ** _You have no idea, no IDEA of how long I've waited for someone like you to come. Someone with such a defiant and unbreakable will, who would look upon the face of the gods and spit at them like they're nothing! Just hearing you say that to me, has made me love you even more~_** " She then removed her claws from his chest, licking his blood from them and then using her other hand, she aligned his cock at the entrance to her pussy.

Riddick only stared at her with a raised brow when he felt his cock touching the moist lips, and gritted his teeth when he felt her slowly pushing herself on him. "W-Wait!" He said.

This made the she devil stop herself from sliding on his cock, and glared at him. " ** _How can I wait? I've waited too long for this chance, I will not lose it now!_** "

"It's not that, it's just…." He said before looking away from her with a blush forming. "It's just….I've never done this before."

Diablo raised a brow and looked at him with a curious tilt. " ** _You mean you've never made love with a woman before?_** " She asked.

He just gave a shake in response.

This made her grin wildly and a sudden rush of joy coursed through her body. " ** _That's wonderful!_** " She exclaimed in sheer delight. This caught Riddick by surprise to hear the excitement in her voice, which is very odd to hear from a demon such as herself. " ** _For you to never done this with another woman, that means you're a virgin, and I'll have the opportunity of claiming your virginity all to myself!_** " Diablo said with a mad grin and roughly impaled herself on the teen's cock, which caused him to cry out in surprise at the rush of heat from her insides.

The inside of her pussy was like a furnace, it was so damn hot he felt like his whole cock was going to melt completely off!

Diablo let out a shuddering growl having impaling herself on the teen's cock, for a mortal his cock was large and hard as a rock, she could feel it touching the entrance of her womb and feel it throbbing inside her. She let out a small laugh before looking down at Riddick, who was gritting his teeth from the intense heat of her insides. " ** _I've gone and eating your virginity, my love. How does it feel to lose it to a being like me?_** " She said while cupping her breast.

"Grr, hot, hot, so damn hot!" Riddick snarled while pulling on the chains on his wrists even harder. "My crotch is gonna catch on fire at this rate!"

" ** _Hehe, get use to it my love. Because you're not going anywhere, until you prove yourself to me just how much of a man you really are._** " She purred before snapping her fingers which caused the chains on his wrists and feet to vanish, with his limbs free Riddick's eyes snapped wide open and gained a bestial like gaze, becoming slits.

And before the she devil knew it, she found herself being pushed back on her bed by Riddick who had a sudden burst of strength and pinned her beneath him. Riddick then reached up, pulled her head towards him and roughly captured her in another kiss, while ramming his cock inside her. ' _You want me to prove myself to you? Well I'll SHOW you just how much of a MAN, I really am!_ '

Diablo was completely caught off guard by his forwardness and his rough movements, but she wrapped her arms and legs around him, trapping him in her embrace and clawing his back with her talons. ' _Yes! That's it my love, show me, prove yourself to me that you're worthy of being my king! Screw my, fuck me hard till I can't walk straight for eternity! I like it rough~_ '

Riddick broke the kiss and latched onto her left teat, he gnawed on the nub which earned himself a moan from the she devil, his other hand playing with her right breast, twisting and pinching hard on it while pulling on it. Diablo only moaned loudly when Riddick played with her nipples, she sank her claws deeper into his back, causing him pain and covering him in his own blood. The bed rocked and creaked loudly from the savage and wild movement the teen gave to the Lord of Terror, but she loved how rough he was being with her.

"How's that? Is this good enough for you?" Riddick exclaimed before ramming himself deeper and harder as he can, while pinching her nipple so hard it would pop.

" ** _Oh yes! YES! MORE, FUCK ME MORE! SHOW ME YOUR RESOLVE BOY, MAKE ME SUBMIT TO YOU_**!" Diablo howled loudly in the pits of Hell as the fire around them grew even more intense.

"If that's what you want, SO BE IT!" Riddick shouted before picking up speeds unknown even to him and rammed himself inside her so much, his hips were becoming a blur. The she devil moaned and howled from the pleasure she was getting from the boy she fell in love with, she never wanted this to end, she'll never let anyone take him from her or else they'll suffer her wrath!

Riddick then broke free from her embrace, forced her to turn around till she was on all fours and rammed his cock so hard, it made her arms buckle beneath her and falling face first on the bed. She shouted when she felt him slapping her ass very hard, for such a little mortal like him, he knew just how to give her pain as well. " ** _YES! Smack me more, smack this naughty little ass f mine my love!_** " She exclaimed and shouted once more when she felt him slapping her ass even harder.

"Who do you belong to?" Riddick questioned her before smacking her ass again. "Answer me, WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?!"

" ** _YOU! I BELONG TO YOU AND ONLY YOU MY LOVE, my body, my power, my ass and breasts ALL BELONG TO YOU!_** " She shouted in pure madness and ecstasy loving just how violent and dominant he was to her. " ** _I will forever be yours, as you will forever be mine!_** "

"Damn straight! You want me so bad? You want me to fuck you senseless? THEN YELL IT OUT!"

" ** _PLEASE FUCK ME, MY LOVE! FUCK ME LIKE THE LITTLE WHORE THAT I AM, SHOW ME MY PLACE AND SHOW ME YOUR LOVE!_** " She howled so loudly it echoed throughout the pits of Hell and felt herself feeling close to her release. " ** _Please my love, give it to me. Give me your children and I will be yours for all of eternity!_** "

"You already belong to me you demon bitch, and if you want children so bad, then get ready to receive them!" He said before ramming into her pussy with even more vigor. The both of them moaned loudly in the chambers, the denizens of Hell gathered at the tower of where the two were held at. All of them howled in the air, their hands high above their heads as if praising for their mistress' success of finding a king.

Riddick grunted loudly and wildly, ramming himself harder and harder until finally he exploded inside Diablo, flooding her womb with his seed. Both Riddick and Diablo let out loud howling roars into the air, which caused the denizens to howl with them.

" ** _OH YESSSSS!_** " Diablo screamed as the mortal's seed filled her womb and shivered in sheer delight.

Riddick held her hips in a vice grip, still pumping the she devil with his seed as the wounds on his body had been cauterized from the flames around them, leaving him riddled with scars. After what felt like an eternity he slowly pulls himself out of her, and collapses on the bed, panting heavily and sweating up a storm. Diablo traced her talon at her nether lips, scooping up a small amount of his seed and licking it off. She purred at the salty flavor of the young man's fluids and crawled over to him and pinned him beneath her once again.

" ** _My love, you're such an animal._** " She smirked while caressing his scarred left cheek.

Riddick only gave her a tired grin and then captured her in another kiss, which she eagerly returned. Once they broke the kiss Riddick closed his eyes and fell asleep. Diablo smirked and held him in her embrace. " ** _Rest my love, sleep and know that I will forever be by your side~_** " She whispered to him as her eyes glowed with madness behind those flaming orbs.

(Omake)

A hundred years had gone by and what was left of the great modern cities of mankind, were nothing but ruin and ruble, as armies of demons were seen prowling about outside a large castle of stone and fire. Inside the castle was a large throne with several skulls and bones decorating it, and sitting on the throne was none other than Riddick himself.

Said man was doing what he usually did in his spare time, bouncing his wife on his dick without bothering to hide it while she moaned and rocked her hips against his dick. Riddick had remained the same since that day Diablo had brought him to her domain, and ever since their first night of passion he had become her king and ruled the Burning Hells with her. Then the day had come when he lead a legion of demons against mankind and brought terror and strife throughout the world, while waging a war against the angels of the High Heavens.

Riddick rubbed his hands all over his queen's body, holding her closer to his frame and burying his face in her breasts. "A hundred years of this, and it never gets old, does it my queen?" Riddick said once he pulled away from her bust.

" ** _Oh, no my love. Every day and night has been truly paradise with you, the death and torturing of those pathetic mortals seems child's plays when fucking with you!_** " Diablo said with a smile and running her talons through her king's hair.

Their moment was suddenly broken when the doors to the throne room had opened. The person walking past the doors was a young man around Riddick's age, with long flowing black hair, almost flawless skin and the face of a Greek statue. He wore black spiked armor and a dark red cape was flowing behind him.

Riddick and Diablo turned to whoever dared to interrupt their time together and soften their gaze a little. "Abaddon? What brings you here?" Riddick asked him.

The man, Abaddon had bent down on his knee and bowed his head. "Father, mother, I regret to inform you that an army of the High Heavens are approaching, and the ones leading them is the Angiris Council themselves." He explained to his parents.

Hearing the name of the Council sent waves of pure rage rushing through Diablo, as her eyes burned with a literal hellish fury. " ** _IMPERIOUS!_** " She growled so loudly it could be heard throughout the castle. " ** _How DARE he and his ilk ruin our time together?! I'll see him suffer greatly for this audacity!_** "

"And suffer he shall my love." Riddick snarled under his breath. He gently removed Diablo from his lap as his whole body was bathed in fire. The fires had died out and revealed him donned in a black, red and purple armor, the shoulder guards had the faces of a snarling demon with spikes on top, the chest armor had the image of a winged serpentine dragon, gauntlets with three sharp blades facing backwards and a abyssal black cape was behind him. "Let's go and greet out visitors." Riddick said while walking towards the door with his wife and son behind him.

Once they were outside with an army behind them, high above the sky a white glow was seen and from it came the armored angels from the High Heavens, descending from the skies to do battle once again. And at the head of the army, was Diablo's life long and hated enemy, Imperious, the Archangel of Valor.

Riddick narrowed his eyes at the angel army, the loud growling from his wife caught his attention, so he placed a hand on her clawed one, which made her smile at him. Facing the army again he brings his helmet, which was black with a snarling fanged mouth guard, two curved horns facing forward and sharp, narrowed eye holes, and slips it on his head.

Now fully suited Riddick summons a sword and raises it over his head. "DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE US!" He shouted loudly into the air.

The demon army howled with their king's words and charged into battle. When the armies of Heaven and Hell clashed, Riddick forced his way through until he spotted Imperious himself.

Letting out a loud and fierce warcry, the red eyed king charged at the archangel who saw him and charged as well. With their weapons in the air they came in close and clashed their weapons together.

From that day the earth would face a new kind of terror, a terror that could only be brought by not one but TWO beings of great power. Diablo, the Prime Evil, and Riddick Rexton, the once mortal human of earth now king of the Burning Hells and husband to the Lord of Terror herself. May Heaven help those who cross their path, for they will show them none!

 **The End.**


	3. Riddick and female Gyaos

Series: Gamera.

* * *

Earth, the once glorious and beautiful world, was now reduced to a desert wasteland. The once vast and luscious forests and jungles, along with any plant life had withered and died, all the water around the world from the lakes to the vast ocean were all dried up, leaving nothing but rock and sand and dust. And the once great cities of man, were in ruins as the world had suffered a catastrophic event; a terrible earthquake had destroyed much of the world leaving nothing but death and destruction in its wake. For over the years mankind have struggled to survive on what very little food and water they can find, and what's worse is that there are those who would kill and steal from others and leave them to die.

Despite this everyone strived for one thing and one thing only; survival.

In the horizon under the scorching desert sun, a lone jeep was seen racing across the desert, leaving a dust trail in its wake. The driver wore an old desert colored army clothing, with straps carrying bullets on his left arm and right leg, sand colored combat boots, fingerless gloves and his whole head was covered by a scarf around his mouth and nose, while a tarp was around his head. His eyes were shielded by a dark tinted goggles to keep the sand and sun out of his eyes. The man spotted the ruins of what's left of Los Angeles.

He stops his jeep, fully stands up and removes his goggles, tarp and scarf to reveal the face of a red eyed young man around 18 years of ag, his right face covered by the bangs of his now freed abyssal black hair with reddish tint at the edges that's spiked up in the style of flame. This young man is known as Riddick S. Rexton, one of the many people who survived the great quake. He took out his binoculars and zoomed in on the desolate city. He had been driving on his own for hours, hoping to find any other survivors, food or water and maybe a new place to call home, but sadly all that was left was noting but sand and dust.

"Hmm." He hummed to himself. "To think, just a few years ago I was here with my dad's friends, and now look at it. Just an empty shell of its former self, like every other city in the world." He said to himself as he continued looking through the city, only to stop when he spotted something. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a flag with a picture of a scorpion striking, and a group of men who seemed to be laughing together and hauling what looked like supplies, and what was worse were dead bodies laying on the ground.

He growled under his breath, gripping the binoculars tightly. "Scorpions!" He snarled, having dealt with gangs like them for years ever since the quake, they and others like them have pillaged and plundered other people trying to survive out in the wilds, killing anyone who tries to stop them. And he's fought and killed many of thugs like them.

As he was getting ready to drive over to the city, a shadow passed over him, and the sound of something landing on the sand was heard. "Did you find something interesting?" A female voice asked him.

He turned his head to see the woman, except she was anything _but_ human, the woman was at least 3 to 4.57 meter tall, she wore sandy colored torn jeans which was made for someone as tall as she is, a black tank top and army vest which barely contained her pair of triple M breasts, but her appearance alone is something else. She had scales instead of skin which was a shade of dark brown color, she had powerfully built legs with six clawed toes, three in the front and one in the back meant for grabbing things. Her hands hand three clawed fingers two main ones and a thumb claw, under her arms were large, leathery wings which were folded. Her shoulders seemed to have natural plated armor, her head had this arrow-shaped crest which was bright red, her face almost looked human, but had a reptilian look and her eyes were a golden yellow color.

"Nyra, have you found anything from the air?" Riddick asked.

The creature woman, Nyra, was part of a race known as Gyaos. A vampiric-Pterosaur like race that once thrived underground, hiding from the surface, but when the quake came many had tried to escape but not all of them have made it out. No one knows if there are any of the Gyaos left after the quake, some say they might've found another home away from their old one, others say that they perished during the quake, and with food and water scarce, chances of them surviving was slim to none.

As far as Nyra's concerned, she maybe the last of her kind.

She shook her head before bending down on one knee. "No, aside from that city ahead there's nothing for miles." She said in disappointment.

"Well before you landed I found something you might wanna see." He passed her the binoculars, she zoomed in at the direction he pointed, and hissed loudly like an angry snake.

"Scorpions! I hate those desert crawling sons of bitches!" She angrily snarled with her teeth bared and ready to sink into their flesh.

Riddick sits back down on the driver seat, starts the engine and turns his gaze back at her. "What say we go over and say 'hello'?" He said with a twisted smirk growing on his lips.

Nyra turned her golden gaze at him and flashed him her own twisted smirk with her teeth revealed at him. She hands him the binoculars and takes off into the sky flying towards Los Angeles, with Riddick driving beneath her.

(An hour or two later)

When Riddick and Nyra surprised the scorpions, they easily thrashed them around, with Nyra making the first strike with her dive-bombing they all scattered in panic, before Riddick rolled in and joined in the fight. The two of them easily made short work of them, and all that was left was their bleeding bodies. After they had dealt with the Scorpions they tended to the dead bodies of a man, a woman and two children. After burying them and paying their respects, both Riddick and Nyra loaded the jeep and took off leaving Los Angeles behind, and returning to their home with supplies.

While everyone on earth believes that there is no paradise, they were wrong, inside a mountain lies a large hidden valley filled with actual plant life and trees, fruits and vegetables grew under the light within the valley, crystal clear water flowed through the forest as many children laughed and played through the trees. In the valley were many small hut-like houses where the people lived and thrived in their hidden paradise, the only real safe place until the world can heal once more. Overlooking the valley from a cliffside cave, Riddick had a small smile on his lips as he heard the laughter of children, the chatter of the adults working together to keep their home safe from those who would harm them.

About two years ago when he was looking for supplies and survivors, Riddick had stumbled upon this hidden valley which would be a perfect place for those, who wished to escape the bad lands. But he knew there would be those who would try to exploit the valley, and try to lord over those who wish to live in it, which is why he's usually the only one who goes out to look for supplies and other survivors. That is of course until Nyra came into his life.

And speaking of said Gyaos, she quietly crept up behind him and wrapped her winged arms around him, while placing her bust on top of his head. "What're doing out here, Riddick? Come back in, it's getting lonely in there without you." She purred while hugging him closer to her warmth.

"I'll be there in a minute. Just looking over the valley is all." He said to her. Then he felt her shifting when she got on her knees, and placed her head near his.

"It's such a lovely view isn't it? No matter how many times I see it, I can never get tired of it." She said while holding him closer to her embrace.

Riddick only smiled and nudged his head against hers. "But not as beautiful as you."

"Aw, why thank you."

"You remember the day we first met? Last year I believe?" Riddick questioned her.

Nyra nodded. "Yeah. I remember it like it was only yesterday, back when I was being chased by some of thugs who managed to shoot me down and caused me to crash and break my wing."

"And then I saw them harassing you when I was driving through the desert, you took out some of them but they managed to hurt you bad." Riddick said recalling how badly wounded she was.

Nyra only snorted with a small grin. "And you driving that jeep, running them down like roadkill and killing the rest. And I threatened you that I'd 'kill you and eat your heart if you came too close'. Even after I fired a sonic cutter, you didn't flinch." She said while holding the small human in her large frame.

"And I took you in, treated your wounds and helped you recovered." Riddick told her while enjoying her warmth. "And after all that, is when I found out that, I was in love with you. But never knew if you had feelings for me."

She only rubbed her clawed hand against his chest, lowering her head near his. "I wasn't even sure if I had feelings for you myself, since we're both different species and such, I wasn't even sure if it would work out for us."

Riddick placed a hand against her cheek and gently rubbed it, making her nudge her face into his hand. "And yet here we are, together despite the hardships." He told her.

Nyra smiled and scooped Riddick up in her arms, and carried him inside their cave before closing the door behind them. The Gyaos brought him to their large bed due to her being taller than a human, pinned the red eyed teen under her and captured him in a kiss.

The two of them moaned in unison as Riddick rubbed his hands against her breasts, earning a purr from Nya, she reached for his pants and undid his buckle and slowly pulls them down. They broke the kiss and helped each other strip their clothes off. Nyra grabbed Riddick's shirt and pulls it off of him, revealing his scarred torso from all the many fights he's fought and survived, while he grips the bottom of her tank top, pulls it upward until her breasts were free. She raised her arms up, keeping her wings folded as he pulled her shirt off.

He smiled and reached out before grabbing her chest and started to fondle them. He then pulls her pants off revealing her wet nether lips, while she pulled his off and freed his already hard cock. Nyra moans as her human mate was fondling her breast with one hand while taking her shorts off, her other hand was stroking his cock when he kicked his pants off his leg and started attacking her boobs.

"Ah, Riddick!" She moaned and held him closer to her mound, feeling his tongue licking her tit. Taking great care of her claws she started rolling his balls in her hand, while he switched from breast to breast, giving them an equal amount of attention. "My mate….my beautiful mate."

Riddick grins and gnawed on her nipple making her arch her back. Thanks to her having tough scales, him gnawing on her tit only felt like a pinch.

Before he knew it, Riddick felt himself being pushed back on the bed, and saw her aligning herself over his cock.

"I'm sorry Riddick, but I don't have time for foreplay. I need you, and I need you badly!" She said with a hungry look in her golden eyes. She began to slowly lower herself down onto the cock and hummed while he groaned.

She let out a shuddering moan as she felt him breaking her hymen, she winced and took a sharp breath from the jolt of pain as blood was oozing from her pussy. But she smiled and felt tears of happiness running down her eyes. "N-Now, we've become one." She said and started bouncing herself on her mate's cock.

Riddick moaned as her insides were squeezing his dick, he stretched his hands upward and grabbed her boobs and rolled them around and kneaded them like dough. Nyra growled in pleasure and held his hands on her breasts, following his movements. "You're so beautiful, Nyra. No matter what people say about you, you will always be someone special in my eyes." Riddick told her before sitting up and wrapping his arms around her, with her bust over his head.

"Ah! T-Thank you, I know you mean it Riddick." She said while holding her mate in her arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. "I don't care if the males of my kind do survive or not, I want you and only you and no one else." She then bent down and kissed him again and bounced on his cock with renowned vigor.

He kissed back with just as much while grabbing her ass to squeeze and rub. Their moans filled their cave which thankfully no one heard them since they were above them, and deep inside their home. He felt her rub his back up and down and slowly tracing her claws on his back, just enough to leave red welts on him.

Nyra breaks the kiss and leans back, allowing Riddick to be on top and ramming his hips inside her. "Ah my love, it feels so good!" She said with a blushing face.

"I know, it feels good for me as well." He grunted as his hips were picking up speed.

"Don't even think about pulling out Riddick. I want you to shoot your seed inside me, I want your offspring and become a mother to your young." She said while staring deeply into his eyes.

This made him smile and layed down on her mounds. "If you want children, then I will gladly give them to you."

With this he rammed his cock even harder and faster inside her, causing the Gyaos to moan loudly under him. She wrapped her arms around him even tighter as did her legs. She felt herself going crazy, her mind was drifting away as the thought of her having babies with him raced through her mind.

'I want….I want a whole clutch of babies, give them to me, give them to me Riddick!' she thought as he grunted.

"I'm gonna make sure you get every drop!" He exclaimed before giving one final thrust and yelled out as he exploded, flooding her womb with his sperm.

The rush of his life seed feeling her up caused Nyra to let out an ear splitting shriek, which echoed throughout the valley. The bed beneath them was getting soaked from their combined fluids, as they climaxed in unison.

They held each other for what felt like for eternity, until Riddick slowly pulls himself out of her, and saw some of his seed flowing out her nether lips. He panted as sweat was falling from his face, then he felt her grabbing his face and pins him underneath her again, as she ravaged his lips in a fierce kiss.

She broke the kiss and left a string of saliva connected between them. Then she buried her face on the left side of his neck and sank her teeth into him, earning a grunt from her mate and leaving a mark on him. When she pulls away she licked the blood from his wound and kissed him once more, letting him taste his own blood.

She told him that when the members of her kind would find a mate, they would bite them on the crook of their necks, leaving a mark that tells others that they've claimed them as their mates. It didn't matter whether it was a male who bit the female, or the female biting the male, in the end Nyra had claimed him as her mate and won't let anyone steal him from her.

Riddick panted and held her close as they laid there. "From now on, no matter if the world recovers or not, we'll always be together forever." He said.

She smiles and nuzzles his face. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

(Omake)

A year had gone by since that day Riddick and Nyra had made love to each other, and to their surprise the world was indeed recovering, slowly but surely as there was the first sign of grass found hidden beyond the deserts. Eventually they lead the refugees out of the hidden cave and soon made their way to the field and found it to be teaming with trees and crystal clear water!

The people couldn't be anymore happier to leave the desert behind, and start life anew. And speaking of new life.

Inside the treehouse cabin was Riddick walking inside their bedroom after coming back from helping the other people and bringing food, when he entered the room the camera showed his wife Nya lying on her side on their bed, with her wing over a large clutch of eggs. That day when they made love, they continued to do so in hopes of having children, and just after they found the forest, she ended up pregnant and laid about six watermelon sized eggs.

She looked up from her clutch and smiled as her husband entered the room. "Welcome back, my love." She greeted.

He only smiled and walked over to her and kissed her, which she returned. "Everything ok here when I was gone?" He asked when he broke the kiss.

She nodded. "Yes. A bit lonely without you, but things were fine all the same."

Suddenly they heard a cracking sound. Their eyes widened as they turned their gaze at the eggs. One of them was slightly moving, then a small crack was forming as the egg wriggled around, then a small clawed hand broke through the shell.

Both Riddick and Nyra held their breath as one of the eggs was hatching. The first egg had finally been broken as the young hatchling broke free of its prison. It looked like a combination of both its parents, it had skin like a human with a mix of scales, small limbs which would be the wings stretching from the wrists and blackish hair with a light brown mixed with it, along with a small crest on the forehead.

"Hey there little guy." Riddick said as he gently scooped up the hatchling, and revealed it to be a boy. The baby gave a small cry as it took its first breath in the new world. Riddick smiled as his son was giving off a few chirping sounds like a bird, he gently handed him to Nyra who was shedding tears of of absolute joy.

When Nyra took her son from her mate, they heard the sounds of more cracking eggs and saw the others were hatching as well. One by one the eggs hatched and the room was filled with the cries and chirps of their children. Riddick smiled happily as he saw Nyra lowering her head and nuzzling her babies, her tears still flowing from her eyes and letting her babies know their mother.

"Welcome my children. Welcome to the world." Riddicksaid softly as he rubbed the head of his daughter who opened her eyes to reveal her left eye red and her right eye gold.

While the world may have suffered that terrible earthquake, humanity continued to survive, and found a new haven, and with these six new lives that have been born, the world may truly recover soon.

The End.


End file.
